A Different Night
by Michel Hazard
Summary: Sequel to "A Different Morning." The next day after Ichigo and Rukia's "encounter" things happen and a certain Orange Haired Girl comes into memory. Lets see how things "plan out." Lemon in last chapter. Don't own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a long journey but I finally finished this sequal. I guess I owe it to myself to get working on the last one, oh just incase you didn't know this one will have a sequal you'll see what later. Have fun with this and hopefully you like it.

* * *

**It was morning and Ichigo had just opened his eyes to one of his most cherished memories. He stared for a little while and then grinned slightly. He was happy. He was happy that everything had come together and he was able to see eye-to-eye with his loved one—Rukia. He watched her sleep as lie there next to him. 

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!" Isshin yelled as he violently broke down the door and ran into Ichigo's room. Rukia woke up from the loud crash of the door being broken and quickly looked over to where the door used to be located. Ichigo did the same.

When Isshin got a good look at Ichigo, and the other person in his bed he stood quietly for a moment. He stood there staring, frozen like a statue. He had no expression on his face and he didn't seem like he was going to have one anytime soon. Suddenly he managed to unfreeze himself and he grinned broadly yelling,

"MY BOY IS A MAN!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo quickly got up and hit his father with the strongest right hook he could. Isshin went flying into a wall and nearly broke it. Ichigo yelled, "IDIOT!!! HOW CAN YOU JUST BURST INTO A ROOM LIKE THAT?!?!?!?" Isshin's crumpled to the ground with head was spinning. He had no idea what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Yuzu asked from downstairs. She had heard the loud noises that had come from upstairs but it wasn't until she heard the loud breaking noise that she got a bit worried.

"Everything is alright Yuzu," Ichigo answered.

"Are you sure? Dad said he was going to wake you up."

"He's here now, but he'll be coming down in a bit."

"Ok! And hurry up! You have to go to school in ten minutes!"

Ichigo whispered a small, "Shit" before turning to Rukia. She was sitting up on the bed, slightly leaning, putting her weight on her left arm. Neither of them wanted to move. They just looked at each other, and gave each other a warm, full smile. It was a small blissful moment they shared before they had to deal with the hardships of the day.

"Ichigo, five minutes!" Karin yelled

He quickly snapped out of his _blissful_ _moment_ and ran towards his dresser. Rukia, too, went to her closet, jumped in, shut the door and pulled out some clothes. Ichigo thought about that for a second. _She closed the door? Why did she close the door?_ They had just been together NAKED and she wouldn't change in front of him? He was about to knock on her "door" when she opened it and came out already dressed.

"I know what you're going to ask; why did you close the door if we just had sex? Well, I still need my privacy," Rukia tried to explain.

"What privacy? I saw you naked!"

"Well a girl still needs her privacy."

Ichigo stood there a moment baffled by this whole _privacy_ idea. Rukia just shook her head and gave him a good smack in the head and opened the window. "I'll see you at school."

"Wait, I thought we'd go together!" The night before, Ichigo thought about what the morning would be like. Sure things would be new between them and nobody else really knew about them, but he though that maybe they could take at lest _this _little step.

Rukia looked at him and said, "Idiot, do you really think we need that type of attention? If everyone knows about us then when we leave to get the hollows they'll think other things are happening."

"What other things?" Ichigo asked idiotically.

"You know—the _OTHER _things." Rukia started to blush a bit. She couldn't imagine trying to tell him what _things _they could do.

Ichigo just stood there with a blank expression. He had no idea what other things Rukia could possibly be talking about. All he saw was that they'd leave like normal and that's it. Things wouldn't be different like he'd hoped, but Rukia was being smart about it. She knew that if people saw them together, they would start talking.

"I'll just see you later ok? And remember, no hints, no suggestions, no telling, no nothing. We are just friends got that?" Rukia questioned Ichigo as he finished getting changed.

Ichigo just nodded, slightly disappointed, as he picked up his bag and headed downstairs to get a quick bite to eat before having to get to school.

Orihime got up slowly and stretched a bit. She took off the small bandages she had on from the day before, and headed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she tried to clear her mind. She had been thinking a lot lately and she just wanted some time off from her thoughts. But as hard as she tried to turn them off, they would still come back.

"Ichigo—what should I do?" She had been trying to figure out what to do with him. Her feelings for him were still very strong.

She let her clothes slide off of her as she hopped into the shower. She let the warm water engulf her into another world—a place that she finally felt at peace, in total happiness. The water pouring down her body became small droplets that felt like heaven's blessings all around her. But even in her temporary paradise where all of her fondest thoughts were, Ichigo still came into her mind. He came up to her slowly, stared at her for a moment and finally laid one hand where he thought her heart was.

This soft but intimate touch caused Orihime to come back to reality. She looked around and let the truth of the daydream come. She shampooed and conditioned her hair. She did this mechanically lately since she always wanted to look her best—for him. She washed the rest of her body and turned the shower off. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in her full body mirror.

"_I wonder if he even notices me. All of the other guys do but he never says anything."_

She quickly wrapped a towel around her, brushed her teeth and picked up her pajamas. She skipped to her room, threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed her uniform. After she dressed quickly, she sprayed herself with some perfume. The perfume matched her scent of her shampoo—ripe strawberry. It reminded her of a particular person every time her hair was around her nose.

When she was done in her room she went to the kitchen. She quickly made herself a salsa-cover squid sandwich, got her bag and left. "I still have some time before school starts." (It was 5 minutes till school started and she had to walk about a half a mile.)

* * *

**A/N: Well we start now and for another 4 more chapter. Hopefully this was to your expectations. If you ave comments on this then please leave me a review and Iwill answer back.**

**Next up: School.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two and lets see how it runs.

* * *

**

I forgot to say it in the first chapter so I'll say it now - I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!" Keigo yelled as Ichigo walked into class. He went darting towards the door but went headfirst into a wall when Ichigo moved out of the way. 

"Hi there Ichigo," Mizuiro said calmly, ignoring Keigo's actions as usual.

"Hey Mizuiro, Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida—Rukia," Ichigo hesitated when he said Rukia's name. He understood the whole "no one will know" thing, but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

Rukia too was having a hard time not getting out of her chair and pouncing on Ichigo. She had so many feelings stirring within her that it became a bit frustrating to hold all them in. But Rukia was smarter than that. She could compose herself well and not let her emotions get the best of her. So naturally, she didn't change her regular way off acting, and nodded as Ichigo acknowledged her.

Everyone else nodded also. Keigo finally got off the wall and screamed back to the group. "ICHIGO, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY 'HI' TO ME? COULD IT BE THAT YOU'RE FAVORING EVERYONE ELSE—NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo quickly ran to Keigo and putt him in a head lock as he said, "Hey Keigo."

At that moment, Orihime opened the classroom door and walked in. And with her usual entrance came Chizuru's holler, "ORIHIME LET'S MAKE THIS DAY A SPECIAL ONE AS WE BECOME ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As expected, Tatsuki ran over to Chizuru and punched her in the gut. "You're one persistent girl aren't you?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime and said calmly, "Hey Orihime, how's it goin?"

Orihime flashed her famous smile and simply said, "Fine."

Tatsuki and Orihime walked back to the group, leaving Chizuru on the floor thinking, **"One day I WILL be with Orihime. Mark my words Tatsuki, one day." **

They talked a bit until Misato came into the room. "Alright everyone I hope you did your reading because today we're having a pop quiz." Everyone moaned because a pop quiz was not what they were looking forward to that day at all.

After the pop quiz, lunchtime finally came, and again the genders broke apart. But before they did, Ichigo quickly dropped a small note on Rukia's desk. Then he walked out of the room quietly and headed up to the roof.

Rukia first tried to ignore the note, not wanting everyone to see that it was intended for her. But when everyone was parting ways, she quickly picked up the note and read it.

_"Hey, just wanted to drop by and say 'what's up?' Also, your acting sucks. I can tell you have a thing for me from a mile away. I think even Chad is picking it up. Anyway, see you later after schooll, bye. Ichigo."_

Rukia felt overwhelmed with happiness. Even though Ichigo's words weren't direct, "_that idiot_," they still told Rukia that he had been thinking of her and watching her. She had to admit too, that she looked like she was out of it. She wasn't talking like her usual self, and was not hitting Ichigo as much as she usually did, but it was all for a good reason. She saw him in a different light now. He'd gotten brighter, stronger, and cuter. Everything he did she picked up quickly and every single little thing he'd say, felt like heaven to her ears. Ichigo was not Ichigo anymore to her—he was an angel.

After Rukia got what Ichigo's message meant, she headed out of the now empty classroom. As soon as she crossed the doorway, her cell phone went off and she quickly picked it up. A familiar voice came to her ears.

"Rukia, you need to get back to the Soul Society as soon as possible."

"Renji? What's going on?"

"It's Captain Kuchiki; he's furious over something and is demanding to see you."

"Are you sure it's urgent?"

"Trust me—if I don't bring you back here soon, next time you see me I'll be in millions of pieces."

"Alright, I'll be back after lunch."

"Alright, bye."

Rukia tried to piece together ideas of what could get her cold and serious brother so angry. But as she tried to figure it out she also realized something else—she wouldn't see Ichigo again until possibly then next day. This brought Rukia's happy world crashing down. But she had no time to be depressed. She quickly grabbed her things and headed up to the roof.

When see got by the door she saw Ichigo's head looking dead at her. He had noticed her coming and could see that she wanted to talk to him urgently, so he got up, real cool like, and told everyone he was going to the bathroom. As soon as he got past the door, Rukia closed the door behind him and shoved him into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked a bit concerned.

Rukia didn't even want to answer him. She just wanted to get those lips of his on hers. She did it quickly and quietly. Ichigo didn't complain; he wanted her lips as much as she wanted his—possible more.

Rukia said after she broke their kiss, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to go to Soul Society immediately. "

"What? Why?" He didn't understand. Rukia had just pushed him into a deserted classroom, started kissing him and then said she had to leave—it didn't make sense.

"My brother is calling me in. He is supposedly angry about something and Renji's going to have to take the pain if I don't get there quickly."

"Well forget Renji. Let him deal with your brother for a while. Why do you have to go save his dumb ass?"

Rukia knew that Ichigo's furious words about Renji were just his way of saying that he wanted her to stay. The bell rang and Rukia gave him one more, passionate kiss. "I'll be back." Then she turned and left the classroom and headed over to Urahara's shop for the gate to the Soul Society.

Ichigo didn't know how to react. He had been planning things for them that night but now everything was ruined. He just wanted to leave school right there and then but decided not to.

"Hey Ichigo, lets get going before Misato-sensei gives use another quiz for being late," Keigo said.

Ichigo got up slowly and walked towards his classroom door, letting everything else happen mechanically.

_Right after the lunch bell rang_

As Tatsuki and Orihime got there lunches, Orihime tried whispering something to Tatsuki, "Do you think we can go talk somewhere else? There is something important I wanted to ask you." At first Tatsuki could only wonder what it was about but when she stared at her she knew exactly what it was—the normal worry and want.

"Sure, how about we go back to the classroom. Everyone usually clears out of there after the lunch bell."

Orihime nodded as she turned and started walking and thinking. The thought wasn't new but recent events have brought up this question. She wanted to think about it thoroughly before taking any action.

When they got into the classroom they discovered that Tatsuki was right because no one was in there. They quickly took a seat and opened their lunches. Tatsuki opened her small sack to take out two apple juice boxes and a ham sandwich. Orihime, like usual, brought out a "creative" sandwich. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and decided to start the conversation, "So, what's up?"

Orihime took a slow bite of her "manufactured chow" and looked off into space. She knew that they were about to start a conversation that they'd talked about many times before, but she just had to ask this time, "What should I do about Ichigo?"

Tatsuki had told her the same answer for so long now that it sounded like she was reading from a script. As much as Tatsuki disliked Orihime for asking the same question over and over, she **hated **Ichigo for not seeing or even noticing Orihime. She knew that even though Orihime tried to get him to notice her as more than a friend, he was to thick-headed to see it. So, Tatsuki sucked it up and repeated her overused answer. "There is nothing you can do unless you act first."

Orihime couldn't even think about "making the first move" without blushing. Tatsuki smiled every time she blushed, but somewhere inside her she wished she could knock some sense into Ichigo. It was all so clear but Captain Oblivious couldn't see it.

"I think you're right," Orihime whispered.

This surprised Tatsuki out of her chair and onto the floor. She couldn't believe it. Orihime was actually agreeing with her about Ichigo. Every other time, Orihime would just brush away the idea because she was never confident enough to even think about making the first move. She really liked Ichigo for everything he had done for her but she was never brave enough to face him.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to try and go out with him?"

Orihime made a bit of a worried look before explaining her motives. "Well, yesterday I was with Rukia and she was talking about how much she loved Ichigo, but today she was all normal and everything. She wasn't sad anymore, but she was having problems talking with Ichigo today. I asked her what happened before class ended but all she said was that she decided to forget about it and move on. I think something might have happened after they left my house but I'm not sure. If something did happen then why didn't Rukia say so?"

Tatsuki quickly pieced together Orihime's words and found a solution. It would be one that answered Orihime's questions. It was going to be one that finally got Orihime and Ichigo together.

"I got it. After this you owe me. And none of that salsa squid thing either."

Orihime didn't know what Tatsuki's plan was, but she had all the faith in the world in her. Tatsuki had been there for her countless times and now was nothing different. Through her confused face she gave Tatsuki a nod.

Tatsuki smiled a very devious smile, because she could see her plan unfolding right in front of her. "Don't worry. You and Ichigo WILL have your _alone_ time."

* * *

**A/N: How will she do it? You will soon find out.**

**Next Up: The Plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since Rukia's gone we'll have to see Ichigo's reaction. Lets see what exactly distracts him.

* * *

**Orihime hopped up as the lunch bell rang. Everyone started to flood into the room. Tatsuki got up, gave Orihime a quick grin and headed to the front of the classroom to talk with Misato. They chatted for a brief moment before Tatsuki returned to her original seat. 

Ichigo aimlessly made it to his seat and started to focus in class but as much as he wanted to he couldn't. Rukia, unmistakably, was on his mind. She was like a razor, cutting away his _distractions_ and cutting away every happy feeling he felt. But as much as the razor hurt it was something that Ichigo was going to have to get used to. Rukia wasn't going to be able to always be with him. She would have to go back to the Soul Society every now and then. She would need to have her own time also. But as much as reasoning came and made everything logical, it still hurt to know that he will unwillingly be alone. Alone and without Rukia. It was becoming one of his worst fears so quickly that it was nearly overwhelming.

"Ichigo, quickly what is the last digit in the number 89 to the 174th power?" Misato asked Ichigo abruptly.

"Aaaaa …" was all that Ichigo was able to squeeze out of his lungs.

"Nothing? Then Rukia … Rukia? Well it seems as if she has decided to cut my class. Then we'll see how she handles this tomorrow as we have yet another pop quiz."

**"I knew she should have stayed," **Ichigo thought to himself.

He didn't know what else to do. Everything, absolutely everything that he thought of somehow turned back to Rukia. He searched the room for something else to think about. He saw the boring blackboard with a random number six on it that only Rukia could explain why it was there. He saw the plain light blue wall that Rukia liked because it reminded her of the sky. He saw Rukia's empty seat where her cute butt should be. He saw … Orihime.

Orihime wasn't doing much of anything but working on her school work. She was always hard at work when it came to school, even if she didn't understand most of it. She always had the look on her face that said, "I'm working as hard as I can but I still don't get it." Ichigo just giggled a bit at this simple yet funny statement. It was that face that Ichigo had seen plenty of times. It was almost nostalgic. But as this nostalgia came in, it also brought up another familiar feeling: the feeling of wanting to help her.

However hopeless she looked and however oblivious everything was to her, Ichigo still wanted to help her. And help is all he really did. He never tried to tutor her or try to give her some notes to look over or tell Misato to give her some advice. He was always just there to help—but never anything more.

He had thought of the idea before, a somewhat crazy idea of Orihime and him being a couple. He thought of them being in the sort of relationship where both would give to one another. He knew he could help out Orihime with his company (living alone and all) he could be there to help her with her work (let her look at some notes and try to break things down for her), and even care for her the way any other partner would.

And he knew he could care for her. As much as other people thought that he was oblivious to the fact that Orihime wanted them to be "something else," he knew. He knew it all since the beginning. He knew how much she looked up to him and how much she wanted to be by his side. He knew just how much she really loved him. But all of that was when he was different. Before he knew he could care for someone. Before he—himself—found "himself."

He had found himself on the day he had decided to become a shinigami. The day he chose to protect everyone he cared about and everyone that needed help.

And upon finding himself he discovered that he could be there for Orihime too. He could care for her, want her, adore her, and even love her. He knew he could do it … it's just that … he didn't know if he could take that big of a step. He knew he could give 110 to her but saying he could and actually doing it were to different matters.

He thought to himself, "**I'm such a coward."**

That was when Ichigo finally noticed Orihime's expression and the words repeating in his ear, "Ichigo and Orihime will be together."

"**How ironic."

* * *

**

A/N: Short chapter but things needed to come out.

Next up: We learn about "the Plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "The Plan" is now going to take affect so everyone get ready. Lets see how Tatsuki made this one work.

* * *

**Tatsuki grinned the evilest grin ever grinned in her whole life. Everything had fallen into place and Orihime seemed to be speechless about the idea. As Tatsuki looked at Ichigo he seemed dazed by Misato's words and by his own thoughts. Not the type of reaction she was hoping to get from him but nonetheless it was a perfect plan and everything was set. Now the only thing getting in the way was time.

"Ichigo? Did you hear me? I said you and Orihime will clean the classroom together after school today."

"Oh, damn, I have to clean already? I thought it was Chad's turn!" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Ichigo, I did it last week," Chad said calmly in his usual monotone.

"Well I guess it's up to you and me then, right Orihime?"

Orihime couldn't even move. She wanted to say something but it was as if her vocal cords had been frozen so they couldn't create a sound. Now she knew why Tatsuki was so happy. Now she knew why she had said, _"You and Ichigo WILL be together." _It was now all falling into place.

Orihime could only nod at Ichigo when she had finally become aware of his statement.

As Ichigo turned back around to continue his "schooling," his mind couldn't help but wander back to Orihime's shocked expression. **"I guess it shouldn't be such a big surprise. I bet just the thought of us being in the same room alone must scare her to death." **It was funny to him how Orihime would act after their small "encounters" and "moments." But funny enough, she was just like him; willing but never taking the step.

Orihime wanted, for the first time, to strangle Tatsuki and throw her in a room full of men that disliked non-buxom woman. She had pulled the meanest thing she could have every done. She was forcing Orihime to confront Ichigo.

Yes it was something that she had been thinking about, and yes it was something that she might have been planning on doing, but she still wasn't ready. It was all coming down too soon. She still couldn't find the words she needed to explain to Ichigo how she felt.

Well that part was a lie. She knew what she wanted to say. All she wanted to say was, _"I love you." _BUT SHE WASN'T READY FOR THAT YET!!!!!!! She needed some time to think it out and have everything not come out so strong. Orihime quickly looked at the clock.

There was an hour left of class and then . . .

Tick . . .

Time was passing by and Orihime had to quickly come up with a way to explain to Ichigo how she felt. She tried to block out every type of sound to try and think, but the sound of the clock and the loud thumps of her heart were pounding in her ears.

Tick . . .

Da-dump . . .

"**Quickly . . ." **

Da-dump . . .

Tick . . .

Da-Dump . . .

Tick . . .

Da-Dump . . .

**"Something . . ."**

Da-dump . . .

Da-dump . . .

**"****Anything . . ."**

Tick . . .

Ring!

"Alright everyone, we'll pick this up tomorrow and remember about the test. That Rukia will hear from me yet."

Misato was already saying her goodbyes and everyone else was gathering their things. **"NO!"** Orihime felt like time had flown by and she still hadn't thought of anything.

She looked over to see Ichigo get up, say his goodbyes, and tell her he'd be back as soon as he got his stuff. She watched him leave.

**"No! Not yet!" **She still needed more time. Nothing was right. She wanted more time. She wished that she could switch powers just for that second and reverse time so she could have more time. Tatsuki was walking over to her and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're evil," Orihime was able to squeeze out of her throat.

"Why? I came through with my part of the deal. You and Ichigo …"

"… are together. I get it but I'm not ready for this!" Orihime brought her hands to her face, trying to hold in the nerves and the anger she felt. She knew Tatsuki meant well but she just couldn't understand what was happening to her at that moment.

"Well, don't worry about it! Just go, tell him, and everything will be off your chest. And just think, things will be a lot simpler."

**"God I wish Tatsuki was more 'feminine.' That way she'd at least somewhat get what's going on!"**

As everyone had nearly left, including Tatsuki, Orihime started to try and find a way of getting out the cleaning assignment. She thought that maybe she could just get her stuff and leave but when she got her stuff together, Ichigo was waiting for her by the door.

She didn't know if it was the dying sun or the way he leaned against the door or the way he held his grey school blazer over his shoulder. There was only one thing she felt at that moment as she looked at him—blissful happiness.

And when she thought about it, it didn't make sense. Yes, Ichigo looked like God's most divine creation, the way the sun touched him and the pose he chose to look at her with, but the thing that got to her the most were his eyes.

His eyes said everything. And in them was something that she had wanted to see him express since that day she'd wanted to express it to him.

His eyes—in the strongest, most fierce way possible—simply stated, "I want you." And in that moment, surreal as it seemed, it was all real. There was no doubt about it. Those eyes. Those very eyes that were staring directly at her, into her, said this.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

**"His voice, oh my god his voice."** Orihime thought Ichigo's voice sounded as if it had come out of an angel's horn. It was perfect and so well toned. There was not doubt in it, no worry in it …

"Yea give me a sec."

… unlike hers that seemed scratchy and disgusting, as if she had just finished drinking spoiled milk while waking up.

Even as Ichigo turned to leave, Orihime though his simple movements were just so utterly graceful, that she felt inferior; inferior to the type of beauty he portrayed.

Finally, Orihime decided it was time to face the facts. It was time to get down to it. It was time … to clean.

"Wow that took longer then I thought," Ichigo said as he took a look at his watch as it read 7:00.

"I guess it's because the school's so big and … well … we are the only t-two people cleaning it."

"Yeah, I guess."

It had been a very quiet cleaning session. Not much talking went on, just every now and then, Ichigo called out, "Everything ok over there?" Whenever he did, and a few other "moments," during the cleaning, Orihime tried to start a conversation. She tried to think of ANYTHING that could possible give her the courage to finally say something. But as much as she tried to hold on to a conversation, everything seemed to turn back around on her and force her to stop it. She just couldn't handle the pressure. Ichigo and her ALONE in an empty school was something she, and maybe he, would have fantasies about.

And what a fantasy it would be. She could just picture then … him putting down his broom … her just casually mopping away … him turning her smoothly, pressing her up against the wall … her releasing a small, yet sexy, groan … him joining their lips together … her accepting his with an open "mouth" … him fondling every part of her body … her embracing him as much as she could … him starting to caress her breasts … her starting to run her hands through his hair and into his shirt … him starting to take off her clothes …………..

"Hey, Orihime, we're done," Ichigo said as he snapped his fingers in front of her drooling face.

She quickly snapped out of this somewhat "hypnotized" state, wiped her chin, and shook her head a bit to try and get the mental pictures out of her head. "Ok."

"Well, I'm heading home. It's late and that broom really makes your back and shoulders stiff. See ya tomorrow."

Shoot, she was out of time. She had lost her time to think. Instead of thinking about what she needed to say she was off in some world fantasizing. And what a fantasy it was, but that wasn't the point. Reality was way more important then a fantasy.

Ichigo started to head towards the door. He picked up his book bag and tossed it on one shoulder. He was leaving and she knew it.

She needed to say something—anything! "Ichigo!"

"Huh?"

That was the "something" she needed. She had his attention now but what next? Nothing came to mind. Her mind was completely blank. During the single most important moment in her life, her brain decided to not cooperate. **"What the &!!! Why now? Why?"**

Ichigo just looked at Orihime. He laughed a bit, inside, at her somewhat foolish face. She seemed to be frozen in time or something. Her jaw hung open and her eyes were dazed like never before. It was like nothing Ichigo had ever seen but in the end—it was funny.

"Well, hope you get that fixed Orihime. See ya."

There was only one thing that Orihime could manage to force out of her mouth, "ICHIGO, I LOVE YOU!!!"

WHY?

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. Especially this one. It came to me out of no where. I love it . . . anyway **

**Next Up: We answer the question.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last Chapter everyone and it's a long one. This will give you the emtion and physical slide to it all. Watch, or should I say read, for the Lemon.

* * *

**Orihime looked at Ichigo slightly stunned. _"Why?" _What type of question was that!?! Orihime didn't know whether to get mad or think Ichigo was cute for being so innocent. More than anything she was confused. 

**"Was he really that slow? Doesn't he see it?"**

She said,"Why wouldn't I love you? You've always been there for me. You've always defended me. You've always listened to me. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Ichigo stood there dazed for a second. Even though his response of _"Why" _had slipped out before he even realized what words Orihime had thrown at him, he still found a reason as to why he had responded that way. So he told her.

"I don't deserve you and your love."

His response caught Orihime completely off guard. It was on an entirely different level than hurt. This brief, seven word sentence _killed_ Orihime. She has spent countless years waiting and preparing for this day; the day she finally told Ichigo everything. But now that that day was here all he could say was, _"I don't deserve you." _

How could he say something like that to her? He meant the world to her and now he was saying that that world wasn't as important as she thought. The world she had wanted for so long, the world that she wanted to be with him in, the world where she pictured marrying him, the damn world she saw having children with him in. It was HER perfect world. The place she could escape to when things went wrong. The place she knew she was safe in. The FUCKING place she would die for. And he thought it wasn't worth her time?

Orihime could feel the streams of water flowing down her checks. She didn't even notice when they started. She could barely see Ichigo now. He was like a distant blur that was getting away. A blur that had come and taken her heart and was now walking away with it.

Ichigo also saw the tears. It was impossible to not see them. He had seen them too many times before, and now, just like before, he wanted to stop those tears. Those tears had the power to ignite a flame within Ichigo that burned inside him and urged him to stop those tears. He took a step forward.

**"He's coming." **

It was one of the few things she wanted to see right now. He was coming back to her, but with him, came the pain and memory of his harsh words.

He took a second step.

Ichigo was walking purely on gut feeling. He had no control over his legs. They were the ones telling him to get closer to Orihime.

Ichigo took his last step.

She held her breath.

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

He kissed her.

Orihime's eyes shot wide open. She saw Ichigo's heavenly face in front of her. She could feel his arms consuming her. She could _feel _his perfect lips on hers.

She stood there dazed for a few seconds. She couldn't believe it. In less then 24 hours Ichigo did more than one unexpected thing—but this, this was the highest on her list. He was kissing her. She had only dreamed about it and now it was finally happening. **"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG . . ."**

But that was when she realized something—could he just be kissing her just to stop her from being hurt? If so, then it was a fake kiss. It had no meaning behind it and it had no emotion to it. It was like she was kissing his picture.

But all of that was nonsense.

As soon as those thoughts came into her head she felt Ichigo's arm wrap around her waist and pull her in to close the gap between them. This small, but very important gesture told her that he truly did want to kiss her. He did mean it. It wasn't a fake kiss after all.

Ichigo's mind was racing. All of the emotions, and all of the fears, and all of the failed attempts he'd had with Orihime were now a thing of the past. He had walked over to her and kissed her; but as much as he had something in the back of his mind telling him to pull away, he still wanted to do it.

Ichigo broke the kiss, just for a second, to sneak out his words, "I might not deserve you but I still love and adore you."

Orihime wanted to melt. She wanted to become a puddle of liquid that no longer looked like her. But since she wanted Ichigo more then anything, she stood firm.

She said, "And as much as I hate you for telling me that my reason for living doesn't deserve my importance, I still love and adore you too."

As they both embraced each other and let their lips meet once again they both knew that this type, this kiss, was a representation of their love for one another.

And as much as Orihime's fingers went numb and as much as her legs wanted to die on her, she knew that this might be the only chance she might have with Ichigo. If the thing with Rukia was iffy and wasn't fully stable yet and all Ichigo had asked for was time to be with her afterwards, then Orihime would give it all up. She would give it all up if it would make him happy.

It was from these thoughts that she decided to enjoy the brief moment she was having with Ichigo to the fullest.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him against her.

Ichigo didn't fight back.

Orihime started to draw little swirls in the hair on the back of his head.

Ichigo didn't resist it.

Orihime opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out then she licked his bottom lip.

Ichigo complied by opening his mouth.

Orihime started to tongue wrestle with Ichigo.

Ichigo just pulled her in closer to him.

They played like this for a few more minutes until Orihime, for the second time on that special day, again made the first move. She brought her hand down and let it slowly glide down his chest. She relished every single bump of masculinity that she felt. Every elevation under her hands caused another static shock up her spine. She griped his shirt and played around with the buttons. She was ready, a little hesitant, but ready.

She began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo automatically pulled back and stared at Orihime in bewilderment. She gave him a small, tender smile that modestly spoke what his eyes had told her, "I want you."

It was this that made Ichigo forget everything. This simple, yet innocent, action caused Ichigo to release every past feeling he had hidden from Orihime. He, with generous arms, seized Orihime in possibly the most passionate and anxious kiss of his life.

She absorbed his charitable gift. It was one that she would adore for the rest of her life. She continued to work on his shirt as Ichigo began to work on hers. Once he was done with the shirt assignment, he pulled Orihime over to Misato's desk and laid her on top of it.

"Eager are we?" Those words rang like a bell in Ichigo's ears. Something was nostalgic about them, but he was much too busy with Orihime to care about something as trivial as nostalgia.

Ichigo got closer to Orihime. She could see his perfectly toned muscles as he hovered over her. "Aren't you provoking it?" he asked.

Orihime giggled as she pulled Ichigo onto the desk and rolled him over. "Maybe just a little," she teased.

It was then that Orihime slid off the desk and unfastened Ichigo's belt and released his "dearest friend." Ichigo stood still as Orihime began to stroke him. Every movement felt as if lightning was striking every nerve in his body. Then suddenly Orihime took stiff dick and compressed it between her well-developed breasts and began to rub them together.

**"When did she get them ou …" **but Ichigo was caught in mid-sentence as he tried to control himself.

The lightning bolt feeling was not discarded but was replaced by an implosion of pleasure and desire. Every fiber in his body was shaking, trying to contain his hunger.

Orihime saw the type of pleasure she was causing him, and she was happy about it. She wanted to share with him every possible feeling she could. If this was going to excite him then she loved to do it. It felt good for her too. It wasn't a one-sided feeling. She could feel Ichigo throbbing between her bosoms. The heat they were making was also intoxicating. She could feel herself wanting more and more of it.

Once Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore he reversed their positions, he stood while Orihime ended up on her back on top of the desk. He breathlessly began to fondle Orihime's breast as he licked them at the same time. Orihime's rush of emotions got the best of her as she dug her nails into Ichigo's back. This too brought a small tingle in the back of Ichigo's mind, but again he dismissed it.

Orihime was soon extremely desperate to move on. She couldn't rein in her desires any longer. She wanted it all. She needed it all. She started to completely remove her clothes. Ichigo also worked on his clothes while never stopping his playful antics with her.

As Orihime lay naked, she whispered into Ichigo's ear, "I want you inside me."

Luckily for her Ichigo couldn't wait any longer either. He pushed himself closer to her causing his very erect penis to skim through her outer lips.

They both looked at each other when they felt it. With very intense eyes, they knew that they we both ready. They didn't want to wait another second. They just looked at each other as Ichigo repositioned himself.

He then entered her slowly.

Orihime groaned loudly as he continued. Ichigo tried to contain himself, but ended up letting out a low growl.

Orihime rolled slightly to her side, allowing Ichigo to pull up her leg so he could push himself into her deeper. He began thrusting quickly. He had completely lost any patience he had at that point.

The vibrations were strong and so was the momentum. Orihime could barely contain it all. She began moaning loudly from feeling every possible part of the pleasure she was experiencing. Ichigo began to feel his orgasm coming.

"Orihime," Ichigo said quickly.

Orihime knew what as was going to happen. He was about to orgasm and so was she. She could feel him throbbing within her and she could feel a strong tingling sensation on her lower abdomen. She encouraged him, "Do it Ichigo. DO IT!!!!"

As Orihime's words rang in his ears, Ichigo's orgasm burst from him. Orihime, at the touch of his white liquid within her, began her own spastic orgasm. After both their bodies reacted, they tried to be still for a moment to feel every vibration that ran through there bodies.

But Ichigo wasn't done yet. He helped Orihime roll completely onto her chest, then he started to plunge himself in and out of her.

Orihime didn't mind one bit. She wanted to keep going. It was as if Ichigo could read her mind and tell that she wanted more. She told herself that she was going to FULLY enjoy this day and that meant going at it as many times as she could.

Ichigo continued to thrust deeper and deeper into Orihime. Every push brought them closer and closer to another orgasm. Ichigo leaned over Orihime as he took her breast into his hands. Orihime was now completely dominated. She was having intense satisfaction on her upper and lower body.

**"Damn you Ichigo and your multi-tasking."**

Her moaning was now piercing through the walls. The halls were filling up with Orihime's cries. If anyone had been in the building they would have definitely heard her expressions of pure pleasure.

Again Orihime felt the familiar felling of impending orgasm. It was coming and it was coming fast. When she looked back at Ichigo, she saw that he too was close.

"Ichigo wait."

Ichigo was furious. What did she mean _wait_? How could she make him wait NOW? He was about to reach "the point of no return" and she wanted him to wait? But that was when he saw what she meant.

Orihime got off of their teachers desk and began to fondle his dick.

Ichigo's anger dispersed faster then fire when struck by water. He was sent to heaven again. He didn't know why Orihime had just suddenly decided to turn the tables but he wasn't complaining.

Orihime took in as much as she could. She used her tongue and hands. She was doing as much as she could to give Ichigo his strongest orgasm. She wanted to give it to him. She wanted him to enjoy this moment as much as she was.

It was going to happen soon. Orihime could feel his uncontrollable throbbing in her mouth. Ichigo looked down at Orihime as she continued to stroke and suck him even faster.

"Orihime," he whispered.

Ichigo felt himself explode. He was shaking ferociously. His toes were curled and his hands were in fists and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was trying to not faint from all of the pleasure coursing through him.

When all the vibrations stopped, Ichigo fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily. When he brought his head up he saw Orihime smiling with her eyes closed. Even with them closed he knew that they were extremely happy.

And that's when he noticed something.

…

Orihime swallowed quite deliberately.

…

Ichigo stood at her in shock for a moment. **"Don't tell me . . . she didn't . . ." **When Orihime opened her eyes, Ichigo automatically knew his answer.

Orihime saw Ichigo's astonished face and smiled. It brought back memories to her. Memories like how confused he was about everything, or how he was always the last one to notice anything, and how he was just that innocent.

Orihime hugged Ichigo as she told him softly, "Through everything you've known haven't you? You knew but never did anything. You were afraid right? Just like I was. But don't worry about that anymore. From now on I will express all of my love and cherish you until I die. For everything you have given me I must tell you this . . .

"Thank you."

And that's when it happened. It finally hit Ichigo. The nostalgia all made perfect sense. All the little things that were tickling the back of his brain while he was with Orihime finally meant something. He remembered now . . . **"Rukia . . ."

* * *

**

A/N: I know some of you may be mad at me for not giving a complete story, although I think it's complete, but think about it like this . . . There is a sequel coming.


End file.
